


Pomoc z zewnątrz

by Martynax



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Vampires, lonely Simon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: Tekst pisany na akcję promptową na Gospodzie ;)Z hiszpańskim pomogła mi Cynthia ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst pisany na akcję promptową na Gospodzie ;)  
> Z hiszpańskim pomogła mi Cynthia ;)

Simon wzdycha, rozglądając się po swoim pokoju i zastanawia się, co, do cholery, stało się z jego życiem. W przeciągu paru tygodni wszystko kompletnie się pochrzaniło — Clary odkryła, że jest Nocnym Łowcą, a on stał się wampirem. Simon wciąż odczuwa histeryczną chęć zaśmiania się za każdym razem, kiedy myśli o sobie jak o _wampirze_. Już nawet nie chce wspominać faktu, że mieszka w hotelu ze swoim klanem, a Clary przeprowadziła się do Instytutu i widują się tylko wtedy, kiedy dziewczyna potrzebuje jego pomocy. I naprawdę stara się za bardzo nie rozwodzić nad tym, że jego najlepsza przyjaciółka wplątała go w ten bałagan, a potem zostawiła w potrzebie, ale gorzki smak pojawia się na tyle jego języka za każdym razem, gdy otrzymuje od niej kolejną odmowną wiadomość, co do ich spotkania ( _nie mogę teraz, Si, jestem zajęta, odezwę się do ciebie_ ). Zupełnie tak, jakby nie obchodziło ją to, że Simon jest samotny. A nawet bardzo samotny, ponieważ nikt w klanie nie chce z nim rozmawiać, a ci, którzy podejmują tę próbę szybko uznają jego paplanie o grach i filmach za zbyt irytujące. 

Spędza prawie całe noce na wędrowaniu po mieście, chyba że Raphael zmusza go do treningu, co zwykle i tak kończy się tym, że musi wyjść z Dumort, bo starszy wampir traci do niego cierpliwość po jakiejś godzinie. Czasami Simon spotyka się z Lukiem, ale mężczyzna ma sforę, której musi przewodzić oraz pracę, więc nie spędzają razem zbyt wiele czasu. 

Bywa też, że Simon wędruje do swojego domu i niczym jakiś cholerny prześladowca gapi się na swoją mamę przez okno, marząc o tym, aby wejść do środka i spędzić z nią chociaż dziesięć minut. Jednak nadal nie panuje nad swoimi wampirzymi instynktami i nawet nie chce sobie wyobrażać, co by się stało, gdyby jego mama lub siostra się przy nim zacięły i pojawiłaby się krew. Dostaje dreszczy na samą myśl. 

— Simon — warczy nagle jakiś głos, wyrywając go z zamyślenia i Simon podskakuje ze strachu, odwracając się twarzą do Raphaela, który stoi tuż za nim. 

— Stary, zawsze musisz to robić? — pyta go, łapiąc się za swoje martwe serce; normalnie biłoby milion razy na minutę, a teraz jego klatka piersiowa jest idealnie spokojna. — Nie rozumiem twojej potrzeby do zakradania się. 

Raphael jedynie rzuca mu zirytowane spojrzenie i wygląda, jakby zastanawiał się, co on tu w ogóle robi. 

— Ubieraj się — zarządza tylko. — Idziemy całym klanem na imprezę Magnusa. 

— Eee — stęka tylko Simon, ponieważ nie ma bladego pojęcia, co powinien odpowiedzieć. To pierwszy raz, od kiedy Raphael zaprasza go do jakiegokolwiek wspólnego spędzania czasu poza treningami. 

— Długo? — pyta mężczyzna, unosząc na niego idealnie wyprofilowaną brew. — Nie mamy całej nocy, dziecino. 

Simon ucieka wzrokiem, nie chcąc, aby Raphael zauważył, jakie działanie ma na niego to słowo. _Wie_ , że to po prostu nazwa najmłodszego członka w klanie, ale sposób, w jaki wymawia to Raphael przyprawia go dreszcze. Gorąco rozchodzi się po jego ciele, ogrzewając go w sposób, w jaki w ostatnich dniach robi tylko krew. Simon nie ma zbyt wiele doświadczenia, jeśli chodzi o seks i randkowanie (nie licząc tej jednej nocy z Maureen, której i tak nie pamięta), a jedyną osobą, która zawsze go interesowała była Clary, ale teraz wszystko się pozmieniało. Teraz Simon nie może przestać myśleć o Raphaelu, nawet jeśli starszy wampir przez większość czasu jest dla niego chamskim dupkiem, a kiedy nie jest dupkiem, kompletnie go ignoruje. Ich relacje nie należą do najlepszych, ale nie da się zaprzeczyć, że lider klanu jest mokrym snem każdego nastolatka, który odkrył u siebie niedawno pociąg do facetów. Ciemne włosy, jeszcze ciemniejsze oczy, a do tego kontrastujące czerwone usta i blada cera — Simonowi robią się miękkie kolana, gdy tylko pomyśli o jego umięśnionych ramionach i _latach_ doświadczenia w sypialni. 

A teraz, ubrany w czarny garnitur i czerwoną koszulę kojarzy się z jakimś bogatym biznesmenem, który wybiera się na kolejny w tym tygodniu bankiet i jest zmęczony samą myślą o popijaniu szampana i zjadania kawałków sera z wykałaczek. 

— Dio, que hiciste para merecer esto* — mamrocze Raphael po hiszpańsku, nim zaciska palce na ramieniu Simona i ciągnie go w kierunku szafy. — Ubieraj się. 

Simon potyka się w własne stopy, ale udaje mu się złapać równowagę. 

— Nie musisz mnie tak ciągać — mówi i otwiera swoją szafę; gapi się na jej zawartość, zastanawiając się, która z koszulek będzie najodpowiedniejsza na dzisiejsze wyjście. Po chwili rozważań, sięga po czarną z nadrukiem Supermana, ale Raphael wyrywa mu ją z dłoni i rzuca na podłogę. — Hej! 

— Naprawdę nie masz nic lepszego? — pyta mężczyzna, mierząc go wzrokiem pełnym zdegustowania. Po chwili zaczyna przeglądać ciuchy i mamrotać po nosem obelgi. Wreszcie warczy z frustracji i zatrzaskuje szafę. — Katastrofa. 

Simon czuje jak opadają mu ramiona i stara się nie pokazać po sobie, że czuje się niepewnie. Raphael już nie raz obrażał jego garderobę, jego wygląd i absolutnie wszystko, co jest drogie Simonowi, ale to nie znaczy, że każdy kolejny komentarz boli mniej. Jednak pokazanie Raphaelowi, że to, co robi jest raniące, prawdopodobnie tylko bardziej go zachęci, dlatego Simon przywołuje na twarz mały uśmiech i stara się rozluźnić. 

— Nie wszyscy jesteśmy stuletnimi wampirami z pieniędzmi i dostępem do nowinek modowych — mówi, wzruszając do tego ramionami. 

— Chodź za mną — zarządza Raphael i wychodzi z pokoju. 

Simon mruga raz, a potem pędzi za nim i dwie sekundy później znajdują się w sypialni lidera klanu, który otwiera właśnie drzwi do _ogromnej_ garderoby. Wszystko w środku jest posortowane według kolorów i rodzaju cholernego materiału. Raphael przegląda część z koszulami, mamrocząc coś pod nosem po hiszpańsku, aż wreszcie obraca się w stronę Simona ze zwykłą, granatową koszulą. 

— Załóż to — mówi i wciska mu ciuch w dłonie, nim obraca się i ściąga z wieszaka czarne, obcisłe spodnie, których Simon nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widział; zwykle Raphael chodzi w garniturach. — I do tego to. 

Simon gapi się na niego przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy ktoś mężczyznę podmienił, ponieważ ten nie cierpi dzielić się swoją garderobą, aż wreszcie decyduje, że nie warto narażać się na kolejną dyskusję i potulnie zakłada podane mu ciuchy. Poza tym to może znaczyć, że Raphael tak naprawdę go lubi. W końcu byle komu by nie dał swoich ciuchów, prawda? Ta myśl znacznie rozjaśnia nastrój Simona i na jego ustach pojawia się mały uśmiech, gdy zrzuca swoją zieloną podkoszulkę przez głowę. Rapheal przygląda mu się krytycznie przez cały czas, kiedy Simon się ubiera, sprawiając, że ten czuje się tak bardzo niekomfortowo, jak tylko można w takiej sytuacji. 

— Może być — decyduje w końcu, kiwając do samego siebie głową. — Koszula nie leży idealnie, ale nie mamy teraz czasu na nic lepszego. 

Wychodzą z pokoju i są już na korytarzu, nim Simon uświadamia sobie, że jeszcze nie podziękował. Dlatego łapie Raphaela delikatnie za ramię, aby go zatrzymać i mówi: 

— Dzięki. Nie musiałeś tego robić, a… _Dziękuję_. 

Raphael rzuca mu dziwne spojrzenie, nim strząsa jego dłoń i prostuje mocniej ramiona. 

— Nie mogę pozwolić, aby najmłodszy członek klanu chodził wokół jak bezdomny nastolatek. To nic osobistego. 

— Och — mamrocze Simon, spuszczając na chwilę głowę. Czego innego on się w ogóle spodziewał? Bierze głęboki wdech, wygładza koszulę i zmusza się do sztywnego uśmiechu. — I tak dzięki. 

Raphael wzdycha, jakby przebywanie z Simonem wymagało od niego wyjątkowo dużego poświęcenia i otwiera usta, tylko po to, aby po sekundzie je zamknąć. 

— Lepiej już chodźmy — mówi Simon i rusza w dół schodów. 

— Te vez muy bien bebe** — woła za nim Raphael z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. 

— Wiesz, że nie znam hiszpańskiego, prawda? — Simon unosi na niego brew, chociaż w głębi duszy wie, że właśnie mu ubliżono. Albo Raphael powiedział mu, żeby go nie zawstydził, albo coś innego w tym stylu. 

— Wiem. — Raphael posyła mu uśmieszek i nie dodaje nic więcej.

*

Do tej pory Simon był jedynie na jednej imprezie Magnusa, która zresztą nie skończyła się dla niego zbyt dobrze, ale musi przyznać, że czarownik wie, jak organizować takie rzeczy. Muzyka dudni tak głośno, że ma wrażenie, że zaraz rozerwie mu bębenki w uszach, alkohol leje się litrami, a wokół przechadzają się kelnerzy i kelnerki w strojach, które nie pozostawiają praktycznie nic dla wyobraźni. 

— Nie zrób czegoś głupiego — ostrzegł go Raphael, gdy tylko weszli do środka, po czym odszedł z trzema członkami klanu w stronę loży na górze. 

I Simon zastanawia się, w jakie niby miałby wpaść kłopoty, kiedy stoi sam jak palec przy barze i zastanawia się, kiedy wreszcie pojawi się Clary. Magnus mignął mu już ze dwa razy w tłumie — za nim podążał Alec — ale nigdzie nie było widać reszty ich paczki. 

_będziesz u Magnusa?_ — wysyła wreszcie do przyjaciółki, kiedy ta nie pojawia się po godzinie. 

Chowa telefon do kieszeni, wiedząc, że poczuje wibracje, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedź i zamawia w barze kolejną „krwawą Mary”; dosłownie krwawą, bo barmanka nalewa mu krwi z torebki i przyozdabia to kawałkiem pomarańczy. Simon siedzi przy barze kolejne dziesięć minut, nim rusza do stolika, przy którym siedzi Magnus, Izzy, Alec i jakiś długowłosy koleś, który pachnie jak ziemia i trawa. 

— Hej — wita się Simon, szczerząc się szeroko; wyciąga dłoń do jedynej nieznanej mu osoby. — Jestem Simon. 

— Merliorn — przedstawia się tamten, posyłając mu uprzejmy uśmiech. 

— Sherman! — woła Magnus, klaszcząc w dłonie; odgłos zderzających się pierścionków na jego palcach jest słyszalny nawet w tym hałasie. — Jakże miło cię widzieć, przyszedłeś z klanem? 

— Tak — mówi Simon, machając dłonią w nieokreślonym kierunku. — Wszyscy się gdzieś rozeszli. 

— Nie wiedziałam, że posiadasz w swojej garderobie takie skarby — mówi nagle Izzy, wychylając się w jego stronę i puszczając mu oczko. — Gdybym wiedziała, co tracę… 

— Przymknij się, błagam — jęczy Alec, zatykając uszy. 

— Raphael mi pożyczył — mamrocze zawstydzony Simon. 

Na wargach Magnusa pojawia się mały uśmieszek, jakby znał jakiś sekret, którego nie zna nikt inny (co jest bardzo prawdopodobne), po czym czarownik pstryka palcami, podnosząc się z miejsca. 

— Chodź, Alexandrze — mówi. — Myślę, że to czas, abym pokazał ci, czego nauczyłem się przez wieki imprezowania. 

Alec potrząsa głową, słabo protestując, ale i tak daje się pociągnąć na parkiet; na jego ustach błąka się czuły uśmiech, a do policzków napływa świeża krew. Simon bierze głęboki wdech, po czym sekundę później żałuje tego, ponieważ zapachy dosłownie go przytłaczają. Czuje pot, mieszankę perfum i przede wszystkim _krew_ wszystkich ludzi wokół niego — wampirów, wróżek, wilkołaków. Szybko bierze łyka swojego drinka, ale to nic nie daje. 

Podnosi się gwałtownie z siedzenia i nie kłopocze nawet przeprosinami, ponieważ Izzy i Merliorn są zajęci sobą do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zauważają. 

Simon rozgląda się, nie wiedząc, gdzie pójść, aż wreszcie unosi głowę i dostrzega Raphaela za szklaną szybą loży. Po tym nogi same go niosą na górę, gdzie lider opiera się leniwie o ścianę, przysłuchując rozgrywającej się wokół niego rozmowie. Na ustach ma szczery uśmiech, którego Simon do tej pory jeszcze u niego nie widział i na moment przystaje w miejscu, żeby móc mu się przyjrzeć. 

I nie chodzi o to, że Simon jest zakochany w Raphaelu, ale zdecydowanie jest nim zauroczony i na dobrej drodze do czegoś więcej. Zawsze był osobą, którą rządzą emocje i która kieruje się swoim sercem, zamiast polegać na rozumie. Bo gdyby tak było, wiedziałby, że bieganie jak zakochany szczeniak za Clary nie przyniesie mu nic dobrego i _wiedziałby_ , że skupianie tak dużej uwagi na Raphaelu będzie kolejną katastrofą dla jego serca. 

Dopiero po chwili uświadamia sobie, że stoi kilka kroków od członków swojego klanu, którzy przestali rozmawiać i przyglądają mu się, jakby był wyjątkowo ciekawym okazem robaka. Simon przestępuje z nogi na nogę, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien zrobić; jego wcześniejsza panika została zapomniana w chwili, w której zobaczył uśmiech Raphaela. 

— O czym rozmawiacie? — pyta wreszcie i krzywi się na samego siebie, ponieważ, serio? Nie mogło mu przyjść do głowy absolutnie nic innego, tylko odzywka zdesperowanego dzieciaka, który szuka towarzystwa? 

Wampirzyca z pofarbowanymi na niebiesko włosami rzuca mu spojrzenie pełne politowania, ale odpowiada: 

— O muzyce. 

— Kocham muzykę! — wykrzykuje Simon, po czym posyła wszystkim przepraszający uśmiech i obniża ton głosu. — Umiem grać na gitarze i śpiewam w zespole. Ostatni raz jak graliśmy razem, nazywaliśmy się Połamane Krzesła. 

Blondwłosy koleś po jego lewej parska śmiechem; nie ma w tym nic przyjaznego, a raczej kojarzy się z prześmiewczością. 

— To cudownie — mówi sztucznie słodkim głosem. — Ja i Lily — wskazuje głową na niebieskowłosą dziewczynę — graliśmy w Chicago Symphony Orchestra na skrzypcach. 

— Och — mamrocze Simon, ponieważ to jest _coś_ , po czym dodaje szczerze: — Musicie mieć wielki talent. 

Raphael obserwuje uważnie tę wymianę zdań, a kiedy nie wygląda, jakby ktoś miał dodać coś więcej, pyta: 

— Chciałeś coś? 

Simon czuje ukłucie w klatce piersiowej i przełyka ślinę. Czy mężczyzna naprawdę nie może znieść jego towarzystwa przez dziesięć minut? Sam go tutaj zaciągnął, a potem zostawił samego i nawet nie chce spędzić z nim chwili czasu; zupełnie, jakby nie obchodziło go to, czy Simon ma chociaż z kim porozmawiać. 

— Wiesz co — mówi, odstawiając swoją szklankę na pobliski stolik. — Tak właściwie to już nic. 

Po tym obraca się plecami i odchodzi w dół schodów. Nie ma zamiaru sterczeć tu jak idiota i błagać o chwilę uwagi. Wie, że nie pasuje do tego świata, ale wcale się nie prosił, żeby tu wylądować. Jako człowiek miał swoją paczkę przyjaciół, był szczęśliwy i wcale nie potrzebował żadnej zmiany w swoim życiu. Miał też _rodzinę_ , której teraz nie może nawet odwiedzić, bo istnieje możliwość, że opróżni swoją własną matkę z krwi. 

Jest już prawie przy drzwiach wyjściowych, kiedy nagle ktoś zaciska rękę na jego ramieniu. Serce Simona podskakuje mu do gardła, ponieważ nie spodziewał się, że Raphael za nim pójdzie, ale to nie on. 

— Już idziesz? — pyta Magnus, unosząc do góry idealnie wyprofilowaną brew. — Myślałem, że przyszedłeś z klanem. 

Simon nieświadomie parska, czując jak gorycz napełnia jego ciało. 

— Też tak myślałem — odpowiada. 

Oczy Magnusa rozszerzają się lekko, a wargi wyginają w smutnym uśmiechu. Simon zastanawia się, czy czarownik przez te wszystkie wieki swojego życia czuł się kiedyś samotny. Pewnie tak, więc być może rozumie problem Simona bardziej, niż ten mógłby kiedykolwiek pojąć. 

— Porozmawiam z nim — mówi Magnus i obaj doskonale wiedzą o kogo chodzi. 

Simon wzrusza ramionami, jakby go to nie obchodziło. 

— Miłego wieczoru — odpowiada, po czym w wampirzym tempie wychodzi z klubu, wdychając do płuc zapach świeżego powietrza; a przynajmniej na tyle świeżego na ile można się tego spodziewać po Nowym Jorku. 

Przemierza ulice w jak najszybszym tempie potrafi i dziesięć minut później znajduje się w Dumort. W środku panuje absolutna cisza, ponieważ dosłownie każdy członek klanu jest w Pandemonium, więc Simon kieruje się prosto do swojego pokoju, gdzie przebiera się w wygodniejsze ciuchy. Te należące do Raphaela układa ostrożnie na oparciu fotela, robiąc w głowie mentalną notkę, aby później je wyprać. To nie tak, że się spocił, ale dość nieelegancko jest oddać śmierdzące papierosami i cygarami ubrania, które się pożyczyło. 

Simon łapie swój telefon, sprawdzając godzinę i jest zaskoczony, kiedy dostrzega, że Clary odpisała mu na smsa dziesięć minut temu, a on nawet nie zauważył. 

_Za dziesięć minut będziemy tam z Jace’em! Mieliśmy misję i nie mogłam przyjść wcześniej ;)_

Tym lepiej, że wyszedł wcześniej, bo widok Clary z Jacem tylko by go bardziej dobił. Mimo tego, że okazało się, że ich dwójka jest rodzeństwem i tak nie lubi oglądać ich razem, bo cały czas czuć między nimi chemię. Simon tego nie pojmuje, ale między nimi dosłownie iskrzy w powietrzu. 

Wreszcie wzdycha i rzuca się na łóżko, kładąc sobie laptopa na kolanach. Po chwili namysłu odnajduje folder zatytułowany „na smutki” i uśmiecha się, kiedy widzi absolutnie wszystkie horrory z motywem wampirów, które mógł tylko znaleźć w Internecie. Teraz horrory bardziej go rozbawiają niż straszą, kiedy sam jest postacią prosto z tego gatunku filmowego. Zaczyna od absolutnego klasyku, „Drakuli”, po czym włącza „30 dni mroku” i jest mniej więcej przy końcu filmu, kiedy słyszy hałas na korytarzu. Zastanawia się przez chwilę, czy powinien to sprawdzić, ale potem stwierdza, że to pewnie któryś członek klanu, który wrócił wcześniej z imprezy. 

Drga lekko, kiedy słyszy pukanie do drzwi i marszczy brwi. 

— Proszę — mówi odrobinę ochrypłym głosem. 

Do środka wchodzi Raphael, jak zwykle z idealnie ułożonymi włosami i bez chociażby jednego zagięcia na swoich drogich ciuchach. To zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś ubrał manekina, a nie istotę, która porusza się, posila i siada. 

— Wcześniej wyszedłeś — komentuje Raphael, podchodząc bliżej łóżka. 

Simon wzrusza ramionami, stopując film. 

— Nie miałem tam co robić — odpowiada szczerze, starając się brzmieć, jakby wszystko było w porządku, a on nie wyszedł z klubu, bo nie miał nawet z kim porozmawiać. 

Raphael marszczy brwi, przestępując z nogi na nogę. 

— Myślałem, że uda ci się polepszyć stosunki z resztą klanu — mówi wreszcie. 

Kolejny raz tej nocy Simonowi spomiędzy warg wymyka się brzydkie parsknięcie.

— Absolutnie nikt nie chce ze mną rozmawiać, włączając w to ciebie, więc nie wiem, jak niby miałem to zrobić — wyjaśnia, gapiąc się na starszego wampira z wyzwaniem w oczach. — Chciałeś coś jeszcze? 

Simon musi popracować nad utrzymywaniem pozorów spokoju i kamiennej maski na twarzy, bo ma wrażenie, że nikt w hotelu nie okazuje swoich prawdziwych uczuć, jeśli nie jest to osoba, na której im zależy. 

Raphael stoi i wygląda, jakby coś rozważał, nim pyta: 

— Co oglądasz? 

— Trzydzieści dni mroku — odpowiada zaskoczony Simon; nie ma bladego pojęcia, po co mężczyzna chciałby to wiedzieć. — To horror o szeryfie jakiegoś tam miasteczka na Alasce, który stara się przetrwać wyjątkowo długą noc, kiedy wokół grasują krwiożercze wampiry. Praktycznie się już kończy, ale o dziwo jest całkiem w porządku, myślałem, że będzie gorzej, bo mam go w moim folderze na polepszenie humoru, ale chyba niedokładnie czytałem wszystkie opisy, bo spodziewałem się czegoś gorszego. Znaczy mam tu Drakulę i to świetny film… 

— Brzmi ciekawie — wcina mu się w słowo Raphael, a potem robi coś, co przyprawiłoby Simona o zawał serca, gdyby ten jeszcze żył; wchodzi na łóżko, usadawiając się wygodnie z poduszką podpierającą mu plecy. 

— Co ty robisz? — pyta Simon, sztywniejąc na całym ciele; na chwilę zapomina nawet o oddychaniu, które i tak nie jest mu potrzebne, a którego nie potrafi się oduczyć. 

— Chciałbym obejrzeć z tobą film, jeśli kiedyś łaskawie włączysz to cholerstwo — odpowiada Raphael. 

— Skąd ta nagła zmiana nastawienia? — pyta, unosząc brew. — Jeszcze parę godzin temu traktowałeś mnie jak irytującego dzieciaka, który wystawia twoją cierpliwość na próbę samym oddychaniem, a teraz chcesz oglądać ze mną film? 

Raphael patrzy na niego z ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską linię; nie wygląda na szczególnie poruszonego, co nie jest zaskoczeniem, ponieważ on nie wygląda tak prawie nigdy — no chyba że się wścieka, wtedy widać tę emocję bardzo wyraźnie. 

— Nadal jesteś taki ludzki — komentuje w końcu, przechylając lekko głowę w bok. — Cały czas targają tobą silne emocje… 

— Jestem wampirem od dwóch miesięcy! — wykrzykuje Simon z niedowierzaniem. — Czego się spodziewałeś? Że skoro jestem nieumarły, to jednocześnie będę _martwy_ emocjonalnie? 

Lider klanu pociera twarz dłońmi, jakby próbował kupić sobie trochę czasu, nim będzie musiał odpowiedzieć. Simon nie przestaje się na niego gapić, ponieważ wreszcie dwa miesiące odczuwania tylko negatywnych emocji, znalazło swoje ujście. 

— Nie wiem, jak z tobą rozmawiać — wyznaje Raphael, przez sekundę wyglądając na zagubionego, gdy spogląda prosto w oczy Simona. — Jesteś… Doprowadzasz mnie do szału swoją paplaniną i tym, że cały czas czujesz większą więź z Nocnymi Łowcami niż swoim własnym klanem, ale… Być może źle do tego wszystkiego podszedłem. Jesteś nowy i przyznaję, że czasami brak mi do ciebie cierpliwości, ale… nie uważam cię za irytującego dzieciaka. No może za irytującego, ale nie za dzieciaka. 

W pokoju zapada cisza, gdy Simon próbuje przyswoić to, co właśnie usłyszał. To brzmiało odrobinę tak, jakby Raphael właśnie przyznał się do błędu; do tego, że zamiast wszystko Simonowi ułatwić, to go odpychał, kiedy nie potrafił powstrzymać _swoich emocji_. Z tej przemowy wynika też to, że nie uważa Simona za dzieciaka, cokolwiek by to miało znaczyć w kontekście ich całej rozmowy. 

— Wiesz, jesteś jedyną osobą w klanie, która nazywa mnie dzieciną — mówi wreszcie Simon, ponieważ to zastanawiało go od samego początku. Zwykle wampiry w hotelu zwracają się do niego po imieniu, jeśli już dochodzi do interakcji między nimi i Raphael jest jedynym, który upiera się, aby go tak nazywać. 

— Wydawało mi się, że to lubisz — odpowiada przyciszonym głosem lider, mierząc go intensywnym spojrzeniem. 

Simon zagryza dolną wargę, żeby powstrzymać mały uśmiech, który nagle chce pojawić się na jego wargach. Ucieka też spojrzeniem, wzruszając lekko jednym ramieniem. 

— Więc co teraz? — pyta po chwili. 

— Teraz chcę obejrzeć z tobą film i spędzić trochę czasu razem — odpowiada spokojnie Raphael. — Créeme bebe***. 

Simon jedynie wzdycha, ponieważ nie ma bladego pojęcia, co to znaczy i wciska play, wracając do oglądania filmu. Jednocześnie stara się zbytnio nie skupiać na ich stykających się ramionach.

*

Tydzień później sytuacja między nim a Raphaelem wcale nie ulega jakiejś większej zmianie. Starszy wampir nadal go trenuje, krzycząc na niego, kiedy coś mu nie wychodzi, ale widać, że stara się być cierpliwszy. W środę przychodzi również do pokoju Simona i spędza z nim pół godziny na rozmowie o tym, że musi przyzwyczaić się do nazywania Dumort swoim domem. Mówi mu też, że jeśli on nie poczuje się częścią klanu, nikt nie będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać, ponieważ póki co, zawsze stawia Nocnych Łowców na pierwszym miejscu; a przynajmniej Clary. I Simon jest w stanie przyznać, że to prawda, ale na swoją obronę może powiedzieć, że Clary zna od wieków, a ich wszystkich od dwóch miesięcy — łatwo domyślić się, po której stronie stoi jego lojalność. 

W sobotni wieczór dopiero co się budzi, kiedy jego telefon zaczyna dzwonić. 

— Halo? — pyta, marszcząc brwi, ponieważ nie zna tego numeru. 

— Hej, Shane — wita się Magnus i Simon wywraca oczami. — Co robisz w ten weekend? 

— Umm — stęka Simon, ponieważ nie ma bladego pojęcia, o co może chodzić. — Nic? Tak myślę. 

— A czy mógłbyś zaopiekować się Prezesem Miau w moim apartamencie? — pyta. — Chciałem zabrać Alexandra na małą wyprawę, a nie lubię zostawiać Prezesa samego. Tylko na dwa dni, oczywiście zagwarantuję ci jedzenie i bezpieczeństwo od słońca. 

Simon nie wie, czego się spodziewał, ale zdecydowanie nie tego. Z drugiej strony i tak nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, a apartament Magnusa jest bardzo ciekawym miejscem. Wokół jest pełno składników do eliksirów, starych zdjęć i cennych rzeczy, które czarownik uzbierał przez lata swojego istnienia. Miło by było też wyjść z hotelu i spędzić trochę czasu z dala od oceniających spojrzeń reszty wampirów. 

— W porządku — mówi, rozglądając się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu czarnej podkoszulki, którą wczoraj miał na sobie. — O której mam być? 

— Jak najszybciej — oznajmia Magnus, po czym rozłącza się z krótkim „pa”. 

Simon zbiera ciuchy na dwa dni, szczoteczkę do zębów, swojego laptopa i ładowarki, po czym zbiega na dół. Nalewa sobie szklankę krwi i wypija ją duszkiem, jęcząc cicho na przyjemny smak, który rozchodzi się po jego języku. 

— Gdzieś się wybierasz? — pyta nagle Raphael, pojawiając się obok niego. 

Simon nawet się nie wzdryga, ponieważ przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że lider lubi się do niego zakradać. 

— Mam randkę — żartuje, ale kiedy spojrzenie Raphaela ciemnieje, a usta zaciskają się w wąską linię, decyduje, że warto to pociągnąć. — Nie spodziewaj się mnie aż do świtu w poniedziałek. 

— Wreszcie udało ci się namówić rudzielca na spotkanie? — pyta lider, wykrzywiając wargi w grymasie. 

— Nie — odpowiada Simon, poprawiając pasek torby na ramieniu. — Clary to moja przyjaciółka. 

— Ale chciałbyś, żeby była kimś więcej — dostaje w odpowiedzi, a głos Raphaela jest prawie że oskarżycielski. 

— Być może kiedyś tak było — zgadza się z nim Simon, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem. Bierze głęboki, zupełnie niepotrzebny mu wdech i spogląda w oczy starszego wampira. — Teraz podoba mi się ktoś inny. 

Jednak nie czeka na odpowiedź; po prostu okręca się na pięcie i wybiega z hotelu, uśmiechając się lekko do samego siebie. 

Kiedy dociera do apartamentu Magnusa, wita go iście domowy obrazek; Alec stoi przy kuchence, mieszając coś w garnku, a czarownik podaje mu kolejno składniki. 

— Simon — mówi Alec, nie obracając się w jego stronę. Jego instynkty Nocnego Łowcy są prawdopodobnie lepiej wykształcone niż te wampirze Simona. — Zjemy tylko obiad i będziemy spadać. 

— Jasne — mamrocze Simon. 

— Oprowadzę Stanleya i powiem mu, gdzie co jest — oznajmia Magnus, wrzucając do garnka jakiejś żółtej przyprawy. — Miejmy nadzieję, że Prezes Miau go polubi. 

— Prezes Miau lubi wszystkich, oprócz ciebie — dokucza mu Alec, a na jego twarzy wykwita szeroki uśmiech. 

— Rana zadana w samo serce, Alexandrze — mówi dramatycznie Magnus, machając ręką przyozdobioną w liczne bransoletki i pierścionki.

Zajmuje im kolejną godzinę, nim zjadają obiad, zbierają wszystkie rzeczy i korzystają z portalu, aby przeprawić się na drugi koniec świata. 

— No to zostaliśmy sami — mówi Simon do kota, który pręży się pod dotykiem jego dłoni. — Jesteś dziś moją randką, wiesz o tym? 

Kot jedynie mruczy, nadstawiając się mocniej do miziania i Simon szczerzy się, łapiąc go na ręce. Obchodzi uważnie cały apartament i praktycznie pada trupem na miejscu, kiedy przez przypadek odkrywa skrzynię skarbów Magnusa i Aleca; a raczej skrzynię erotycznych zabawek, która jest wypełniona po brzegi różnego rodzaju wibratorami, dildo i wtyczkami analnymi. Jest też kilka par kajdanek i jakieś pejcze, które przyprawiają Simona o nieprzyjemne dreszcze. 

Simon pozwala sobie wziąć długą kąpiel w łazience Magnusa, ponieważ w Dumort są tylko prysznice i jęczy z przyjemności, kiedy ciepła woda chwilowo ogrzewa jego chłodne ciało. Prezes Miau śpi zakopany w jego ciuchach, które rzucił na podłogę i wygląda na ukontentowanego swoim kocim życiem. 

I wszystko jest cudowne i wspaniałe, dopóki w mieszkaniu nie rozlega się hałas zamykanych i otwieranych drzwi. 

— Co, do cholery — mamrocze pod nosem, ale nie ma czasu wstać, ponieważ sekundę później otwierają się drzwi do łazienki. 

— Simon? — pyta zaskoczony Raphael. — Co ty tu robisz? 

— Co _ty_ tu robisz? — odpowiada Simon, zagarniając pianę w okolice swojego krocza. – I skąd wiedziałeś, żeby przyjść akurat do łazienki?

— Poszedłem za dziękiem serca kota, głupku. I zadzwonił do mnie Magnus z prośbą, żebym wpadł i nakarmił Prezesa Miau — mówi Raphael, unosząc brew do góry. — A ty czasami nie miałeś być na randce? 

Gdyby Simon mógł się rumienić, właśnie w tym momencie jego twarz byłaby cała czerwona. 

— Zmiana planów — kłamie, co jest kompletnie oczywiste. 

— Randka z kotem? — dokucza Raphael, zbliżając się do wanny ze wzrokiem utkwionym w obojczykach Simona. — Nie wiedziałem, że kręci cię zoofilia. 

Simon marszczy nos. 

— Weź mnie nie obrzydzaj — mówi, poprawiając się odrobinę w wodzie, przez co jego sutki wychylają się za linię wody, a piana rozchodzi na boki w okolicy jego nóg. 

Starszy wampir oblizuje usta, nie przestając się na niego gapić i Simon przełyka ślinę, czując, jakby powietrze nagle zaczęło iskrzyć. 

— Kurwa, no pudo esperar a verte desnudo — szepcze Raphael. 

— Co właśnie powiedziałeś? — pyta go Simon, zaciskając dłonie w pięść i wciskając je pod wodę, żeby nie było ich widać. 

— Że nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę cię nago — dostaje w odpowiedzi i prawie zachłystuje się własną śliną. 

— To wcale nie jest śmieszne — mamrocze, zastanawiając się, czy Raphael rozpracował jego wcześniejsze wyznanie o tym, że mu się podoba i teraz zamierza zabawić się jego kosztem. 

— Czy wyglądam, jakbym się śmiał, dziecino? — pyta go Raphael, a jego głos jest dziwnie niski i miękki. — Chcę zobaczyć cię nago, ale jednocześnie chcę… 

— Czego chcesz? — szepcze Simon, bojąc się jego odpowiedzi. 

— Spędzać z tobą więcej czasu — wyznaje lider i wygląda, jakby był zaskoczony własną szczerością. — To pierwszy raz od trzydziestu lat, kiedy chcę kogoś bliżej poznać i kiedy chciałbym czegoś więcej, niż seksu. Ja… Intrygujesz mnie, Simon. Z początku nie wiedziałem, jak sobie z tobą poradzić, więc zachowywałem się… 

— Jak palant? — wcina się Simon, po czym posyła mu przepraszający uśmiech; motyle dosłownie rozszalały się w jego żołądku. — Ale to prawda, nie patrz tak na mnie. 

Raphael wywraca oczami, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Obaj milczą przez kilka chwil, aż wreszcie Simon nie wytrzymuje i mówi: 

— Jeśli chcesz… jeśli chcesz, to możemy spróbować. Lepiej się poznać, w sensie. No i może coś więcej, ale totalnie nie musimy… Znaczy, ja bym chciał, ale… To pierwszy raz, kiedy miałby mieć chłopaka, albo jakkolwiek chcesz, żebym cię nazywał i… 

— Przymknij się, dziecino — przerywa mu Raphael, przykładając palce do swoich skroni. — Będziemy musieli popracować nad twoim paplaniem. 

Simon posyła mu szeroki uśmiech, czując, że jest mu ciepło nie tylko od temperatury wody. 

— Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli wyjdę z kąpieli i wtedy porozmawiamy — decyduje, a kiedy Raphael nie odwraca od niego wzroku, śmieje się lekko nerwowo. — Na nagość przyjdzie jeszcze czas. 

Nagle Raphael robi krok do przodu i przykłada dłoń do jego twarzy; naciska kciukiem na jego dolną wargę i pociąga lekko w dół. Iskierki rozchodzą się po całym kręgosłupie Simona, sprawiając, że zaczyna kręcić mu się lekko w głowie. 

— Dużo nagości — obiecuje. 

Raphael śmieje się lekko, odsuwając się od niego. 

— Pospiesz się — mówi na odchodne, nim podnosi Prezesa Miau z podłogi i wychodzi z łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi z cichym kliknięciem. 

Simon siedzi w wodzie jeszcze dobrą minutę, zastanawiając się, czy to wszystko to był tylko jakiś dziwny sen na jawie. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że to wszystko może się tak potoczyć, ale najwyraźniej powinien był zauważyć niektóre znaki już wcześniej. Magnus z pewnością je zauważył, skoro ściągnął ich tutaj, aby spotkali się tylko we dwóch, bez innych wampirów, które nasłuchują każdego słowa z różnych części hotelu. 

Mały uśmiech pojawia się na jego wargach i z entuzjazmem wyskakuje z wanny — oczywiście nie przewidział, że podłoga będzie ślizga, więc upada prosto na tyłek, jęcząc bardziej z zaskoczenia niż bólu. 

— Boże, za co? — mamrocze z salonu Raphael, ponieważ jest dupkiem i najwyraźniej wszystkiego nasłuchiwał. Nie, żeby głośne łupnięcie było trudne do usłyszenia w cichym apartamencie. 

— Nic mi nie jest! — woła Simon, a potem owija się puszystym ręcznikiem, gotowy, aby zmierzyć się ze swoim nowym przeznaczeniem. 

Albo próbą zdobycia chłopaka i zatrzymania go przy sobie, ale brzmi to zbyt skomplikowanie, aby rozpatrywał to w takich kategoriach. 

**Koniec.**

*Boże, co ja zrobiłem, żeby na to zasłużyć?   
**Wyglądasz dobrze, dziecino.   
***Zaufaj mi, dziecino.


End file.
